


the world is so loud

by hemmingscliffords



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, ashton literally has one line, calum doesn't speak at all, this is all just fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's tired and grumpy and at this point in the tour he really just wishes he was at home, in his own bed surrounded by a dozen soft penguin teddies. It sounds so appealing that Luke actually wants to cry when he thinks about it. He just wants <em>home</em>. He wants his mum's cuddles and his dad's terrible jokes, he even wants his brothers making fun of him and pushing him around because he's still the baby to them, not this huge rockstar who has everyone falling at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is so loud

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i conjure up in my brain at three in the morning. i was totally half asleep when i wrote this so i super-duper apologise if there are any grammar/punctuation mistakes.  
> title is taken from loud by jessie j (the ultimate bae).  
> i'm back off of hiatus from tumblr so you can head over to that at hemmingscliffords and send me prompts and things, because i actually have time to do them now !!

Luke's tired and grumpy and at this point in the tour he really just wishes he was at home, in his own bed surrounded by a dozen soft penguin teddies. It sounds so appealing that Luke actually wants to cry when he thinks about it. He just wants _home_. He wants his mum's cuddles and his dad's terrible jokes, he even wants his brothers making fun of him and pushing him around because he's still the baby to them, not this huge rockstar who has everyone falling at his feet.

The blonde is sulking, positively huffing as he paces the massive dressing room, looking down at his feet and tapping his phone against his chin. He's really trying not to cry.

Luke comes to a stop in front of the sofa, currently occupied by Michael. And _oh yeah_ , Michael gives great cuddles. Michael will cuddle him and make him feel better.

"Cuddle?" Luke asks in his baby voice, high pitched and pouty as he juts his bottom lip out, arms out in front of him and hands making grabby motions.

Michael looks up from his phone, knees in the air and legs bent as he lays cramped on the tiny dressing room sofa, "Does it look like you're gonna fit?" He asks, voice deadpan, going back to scrolling through twitter before Luke even gets the chance to say anything.

"Watch me fit." Luke mutters, voice so quiet that he doubts Michael even heard him, before nestling himself - rather uncomfortably - between Michael's legs, head resting on the boy's left shoulder as he swings his arms loosely around Michael's waist.

Michael stares down at him, shakes his head with a slight grin on his face, and wraps his arms around Luke's neck, tugging him up a little bit more. Luke lets out this quiet keening noise once Michael chucks his phone down to cuddle him properly, fingers running through Luke's blonde locks. Luke's _so tired_.

"Don't fall asleep beb, we've got a show to play." Michael reminds him as he watches Luke's eyelids flutter closed, leaning down to kiss his hair. Luke makes a sound somewhere in between a grumble and a whine, bumping his nose against Michael's collarbone as some kind of a protest. Michael's fond is showing and it's disgusting.

They don't know how long they sit like this for, the only sounds to be heard are the loud chatter coming from the arena and their breathing. It's nice.

Luke pipes up after a bit, "Mikey, don't you miss home yet?" He asks quietly, looking up at the older boy with wide eyes.

Michael looks down on him with furrowed brows and a frown on his face, "I miss home all the time, I guess. Think about it every day. Why, Lukey? Is that why you're in such a strange mood?"

Luke nods, huffs out a sigh and he feels his bottom lip tremble, "I didn't think about how much I'd miss my family when I signed up for this, y'know? It was easy at the start when mum was here, because she was my little bit of home, but now it's just.." Luke has to stop talking, calm himself down a little. Michael nods sympathetically, runs his hand soothingly through Luke's hair and kisses his nose. He knows all too well what it's like to miss home, to miss the heat, to miss the family and even miss how much they would drive you crazy. 

Luke's eyes are stinging now, welling up and one lonely tear falls down his cheek. Michael brushes it away with his thumb, and Luke feels his cheeks heat up at the tender touch, skin going crimson.

"It'll be okay," Michael whispers reassuringly, "Just remember that every night we do this to make them _proud_ , to make something of ourselves, to give our families everything we've ever wanted to give them. And you're doing it with your four best friends, your _brothers_." 

The younger boy is smiling now, though it's slight, it's still there. Luke was right, Michael did make him feel better.

"And we're gonna go out there and do a fucking _rockin'_ show tonight," Michael grins, and just then Ashton and Calum come in from meeting fans with matching grins on their faces, a tell tale sign that it was time for them to go onstage. 

"Let's go and kick arse!" Ashton shouts, voice far too loud in the once-calm atmosphere. Michael and Luke just share a look, rolling their eyes and getting up from the sofa. 

It was show time.


End file.
